


Getting a Sugar Daddy

by KatsumeCyphi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Blue Eyes, Bondage, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Daddy Kink, Kinky, Lace Panties, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, M/M, Modern Era, Panties, Panty Kink, Pining Lance (Voltron), Rich Shiro (Voltron), Sugar Daddy, Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-11-27 13:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsumeCyphi/pseuds/KatsumeCyphi
Summary: Pidge talks Lance into downloading a Sugar Daddy app where he is able to find his very own Sugar Daddy.





	1. Meeting his     Sugar Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry in advance...this is my first story so it will most likely be absolute trash...thank you for reading it tho...

**Chapter 1: Meeting?**

    Lance never did feel as though he could trust Pidge entirely considering all of the continuous mayhem and trouble they get into. But, for some reason Lance let Pidge talk him into downloading an app called, 'Sweet Daddyz.' Lance was very skeptical but made an account and looked at Pidge, "Now what?" Pidge smiled and grabbed Lance's phone off of him and stood up, "Now we need a sexy picture of you. Take your shirt off and stand in the sunlight."

    Lance rolled his eyes but did as told, walking over to the window letting the warm UV rays hit his carmel skin making him look like he was glowing warm sunset colors. Pidge smiled and took a picture and placing it as Lance's profile picture. Pidge handed Lance's phone back with a smile, "Now we wait...So can we play some video games?" Lance smiles and nods as he begins to set up his Nintendo Switch.

    Lance and Pidge played for hours until they got bored and hungry. They walked down stairs to grab some snacks and drinks to take back up to Lance's room. Lance was looking through the fridge when he felt his phone go off in his back pocket. Lance turned his phone on and looked at the notification, reading it to himself. 

_Sweet Daddyz: Shiro_gay_ has requested to chat..._

    Lance looked up at Pidge shocked at the notification. Pigldge looked at Lance and got worried, "Lance? Are you, ok?" Lance handed his phone to Pidge with suprise plastered to his face, "It worked..." Lance couldn't believe that a Sugar Daddy wanted him, or at least wanted to talk. Pidge smiled and patted Lance on the back a little to hard, "Well good luck buddy...I'm going to go find something to watch on Netflix." Pidge put Lance's phone back in his hand and ran upstairs with the food she had collected. Lance stood in the kitchen looking at his phone, before he let his shakey fingers unlock his phone, and tap on the notification.

    As Lance pressed the accept button in the chat, a thought bubble instantly popped up meaning only one thing. This person was texting him and he was so embarrassed he didn't know what to do with himself. Before long he felt his phone vibrate in his hand as he looked down at the message left.

_Hello, it is great to meet you!_

    Lance was suprised by the text decided to text back.

_Hi, it's nice to meet you too..._

    After sending it he instantly regretted it. Thinking about how lame he probably sounded and that there was no way this person was really going to like him. In the middle of thought, his phone went off again.

_My name is Takashi Shirogane...and you are?_

    Lance looked at the name trying to remember if he had heard that name before, and he had, this was that new famous actor who had his first big hit about a month ago.Lance was now astonished that a guy like that would want a guy like him, but he didn't want to leave him waiting to long for a reply. So trying not to think as much and to reply was the best option.

_I'm Lance McClain..._

    Lance felt so awkward talking to a famous movie actor on an app such as this, but he figured that everyone gets lonely even if they are a celebrity. Lance's phone went off again as he thought about the idea.

_So, I'll get to the point...since we are both on this app...I would like to offer you a proposition..._

    Lance rose as eyebrow at the message and thought about what to say it that moment.

_What sort of proposition?_

    Lance became very curious and watched as the thought bubble stayed idle as the other texted back.

_It would be easier to explain in person...according to that you aren't far from my current location...Would you like to meet?"_


	2. Call me Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance talks about whether or not he should meet up with Shiro with Pidge forever before she finally convinces him to go since that was the reason he got the app in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the last chapter was so short I made this one a little longer...thank you for reading...

**Chapter 2: Shiro**

    Lance was taken back by the question and wasn't quite sure what to do. He ran upstairs to Pidge and handed his phone to her, "What am I supposed to do?"

    Pidge looked at the messages and smiled, "What do you think you do, dumbass? Fucking text him back and tell him you're going! I'll be fine by myself here for a while."

    Lance sat down next to Pidge and sighed, "But I don't want to seem like I'm needy..."

    Pidge looked at Lance and laughed, "Bitch you are needy! That's why we did this!"

    Lance sighed and pushed his hair back and took the phone from Pidge.

_Yeah, ok...Where would you like to meet?_

    Lance threw his phone on the bed and looked at Pidge, "This is a terrible idea..."

    Pidge shook her head, "Stop being a little pussy and grow up! You can and will do this!"

    Lance hear his phone go off as he slowly reached for it and looked at Pidge, as he opened the message.

_We could meet at the Altean Cafè? That's one of my favorite places to go when I visit here..._

Lance smiled at the message and quickly replied.

_I will be there in an hour...See you then~_

    Lance put his phone down and looked at Pidge, "Help me find something to wear!"

     They spent 20 minutes trying to find something not so dressy considering he was just going to a cafe. Eventually, they found the perfect outfit for this occasion.

    Lance walked out of his bathroom in a blue hoodie crop top and apple bottom jeans that had been bedazzled all over. Lance put his blue beanie on and his black converse shoes, before hugging Pidge, grabbing his phone, and walking out the door towards the cafè.

    When Lance got to the cafè he looked around trying to find where he could sit. He then felt a buzz in his pocket and took his phone out looking at the message.

_I see you...I'm over in the left corner..._

    Lance stiffened as he read it and looked into the back left corner of the cafè. Lance's mouth almost dropped to the floor as he looked at the smoking hot guy that was waving at him.

    He walked over to the table and sat down across from the man smiling at him. Lance sat quietly for a moment before looking at him with a smile of his own. Lance looked the man up and down in awe as he scanned his eyes over the being. He had on a tight black shirt and some black legging that really showed off the man's thighs. When he looked at the man's face he had small sweat beads on his forehead and some on his shirt. Lance was about to say something but was cut off by the other, "I'm sorry for my appearance I was at the gym across town..."

    Lance smiled and shook his head, "N-No it's ok...I just threw this on honestly..." Lance knew that was a lie but he didn't want to make the other feel sorry in any way.

    Shiro laughed and Lance's heart sped up, he had never heard such an amazing laugh in his life. Lance melted into the huge smile and the beautiful laugh, as he just stared at Shiro. The other than spoke up again, "Oh, of course, where are my manners? I know we already introduced each other over the phone but let me formally do it now. Hello, I'm Takashi Shirogane...Yes, I am that new actor who just recently became famous and you can just call me Shiro..." Shiro winked at Lance with a wide smile.

    Lance felt the heat rise to his face as he watched Shiro introduce himself formally and the wink. Lance thought his heart was going to burst but was able to calm down slightly to speak, "Hello, I'm Lance McClain...I knew who you were as soon as you told me your name because I watched your movie...You were amazing and you can call me Lance..."


	3. The Proposal I Had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro tells Lance about his proposal and hopes that Lance accepts it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in Shiro's Point of View and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 3: Proposal

    Shiro looked at Lance with a big smile and let his face expression grow serious. He put his menu down and let out a small sigh before beginning, "Lance...I would like to discuss my proposal if you don't mind..."

    Shiro watched as Lance's face lose its smile as he listened to Shiro, "Of course...that is why we are here mostly here, right?"

    Shiro nodded and began, "So we did meet on a Sugar Daddy app and so I assume you would like to have one?" Shiro watched Lance's face heat up but nod at the question.

    "So I would like to be your Sugar Daddy but don't worry this is my proposal. I will never boss you around or do anything you don't want to do, but I would like you to attend my red carpet event and any others that come up in the future..."

    Shiro waited for Lance's response hoping he would agree. He watched as Lance smiled and nodded, "I see nothing wrong with this deal..."

    Shiro smiled and picked his menu back up, "Good then...I will pick you up on Saturday around 6 PM."

    Shiro and Lance enjoyed their time together at the cafè until Shiro looked at his phone and saw his manager calling him. Shiro sighed and answered the phone.

"Yes, This is Takashi Shirogane..."

"Sir, you were supposed to be at the studio a half hour ago! We have a movie to make and you're probably out messing around!"

"Yes, I know...I'm sorry, I had lost track of time. I will be there soon...calm down and tell the director..."

    Shiro hung up and looked at Lance, "I'm sorry but I have to go..."

    Shiro pulled out his wallet and placed down some money. Shiro stood up and watched as Lance stand up as well, "I'll walk with you to your car..."

    Shiro smiled at Lance's gesture and nodded. They walked out to Shiro's black hummer and looked to Lance, "This is mine..."

    Shiro watched as Lance smiled and nodded before standing on his toes to place a small kiss on Shiro's cheek. Shiro honestly thought he was going to fall over at how sweet and gentle it was. Shiro snapped out of it and got in his car before rolling the window down and handing Lance a small stack of money before waving goodbye and driving off.


	4. The Red Carpet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Saturday and Lance was running around like a chicken with his head cut off trying to get ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me so long to post this chapter...I've been so busy with school lately that I just want to rip out my hair. So, thank you so much for dealing with my sorry ass...

Chapter 4: Red Carpet

    It was now Saturday, Lance had been looking for the last few days trying to pick out clothes and shoes to wear for the Red Carpet event. Now that the day was finally here, Lance was having a heart attack. He still hadn't found anything he really thought was red carpet material. He was looking through his clothes and wasn't finding anything. 

    Lance heard his doorbell ring as he was looking and rushing to the door hoping that it wasn't Shiro. He opened the door and a delivery man was standing there holding a huge box wrapped in blue sparkling wrapping paper. The man smiled and handed the box to Lance before turning around and leaving.

    He took the box up to his room and looked at it amazed at how big the package was. He looked it over and noticed a small white card on the top. He opened the card and smiled at the message left.

  _I don't know if you had something to wear tonight or not but I would love to see you in this. Sincerely, Your Sugar Daddy._

    Lance put the card down and opened the box quickly excited to see what Shiro could have gotten him. Lance opened the box and was surprised by blue sparkling ruffles and blue silk. He pulled it out and felt the heat grow on his face. Shiro had sent him a dress!

    Lance threw the dress down on his bed and pulled out his phone to call Shiro, but he wasn't picking up. He decided to at least try it on because even though he didn't quite like the fact it was a dress he was still curious.

    When he was done putting the dress on he looked in the mirror and blushed, he didn't look terrible, but it was still embarrassing. Lance then heard the doorbell ring and jumped from the sudden noise, "Be right there!"

    Lance never even thought about the fact that he was still in his dress as he opened the door and looked up at Shiro with a huge blush on his face. He was absolutely embarrassed about being in the dress in front of Shiro but invited Shiro in any way. Lance closed the door and looked at Shiro, "Umm...So how does it look...?"

    Lance watched as Shiro's face turned a dark red as he answered, "Y-You look amazing..."

    He blushed at those three small words from Shiro. He never imagined that he would get this flustered so easily, but that seemed to be the situation at the moment. He smiled and looked at Shiro's tux that he was wearing and let his smile grow, "Well, you look very handsome..."

    Lance thought he might die by just giving that one compliment, but he kept himself somewhat composed as he watched Shiro nod as an acknowledgment for the compliment. He then ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath, "Should we get going then?"

    Shiro nodded and opened the front door for Lance and then the car door to his hummer. Lance got in trying not to mess up the dress and was successful in doing so. He watched as Shiro got in and they began to drive. On the way, Shiro looked at Lance and smiled, "You can turn on some music if you want to?"

    Lance nodded and turned on a today's hits station and began singing along with the song. He would look over at Shiro once in a while to see if Shiro was actually still there because to Lance this all felt like a dream. He watched as they got further into the city and as it got darker, building lights lit up the city. Lance saw ahead flashing lights and a red carpet spread out on the ground leading into the building. He looked over at Shiro and smiled. 

    This was going to be one magical night.


End file.
